Boy Will Be The Death Of Me
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: OneShot Matt’s thoughts though everything, Mello leaving, to showing up injured to his last moments…  Spoilers ish


Hello, this if my first DN fan fiction. So I'm kinda nervous not going to lie about it. I hope you like, it's a little thing I put together randomly. (I also have a Song Fiction but I don't know if I'm aloud to post them here, as I was told once I couldn't)

Summary- Matt's thoughts though everything, Mello leaving, to showing up injured to his last moments… Spoilers (of character deaths)

I don't own anything from this so yea… I don't have much to start with. Just love of the Characters.

That Boy Will Be the Death of Me…

"I'm leaving," He said the words but still my mind didn't realize what they meant, it didn't want to. I looked up from my game and into his face. I don't know what to say, I knew the day would come, we all leave one day, but why was he leaving so soon… when my mind realized what he meant I stood up.

"You should stay here. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen when I leave but… I can't stay here," he spoke again; his eyes soften as he looks at me. I still don't know what to say, I didn't want to stay here, and watch you leave me behind. I wanted to go with you; I didn't care what awaited us I'd fight beside you. I sigh, I knew you wouldn't let me; we'd just fight about it. I didn't want to fight, not right now.

"Why?" I get myself to ask. Fearing the answer….

"L's dead Matt…. So either I stay here and pretend it didn't happen, work with _him_ or I can go alone and bring Kira down myself. I'm sick of being in the shadows, so I'm going to prove it to everyone that I'm just as good… no… better than _he_ will ever be." He fumed and he walked to his bed, walking around he started throwing some of his things into a bag, mostly clothes by the looks of it. I thought to myself, 'you don't have to prove anything to me…' but I kept it inside.

"Why alone? Let me come with you," I try, doesn't hurt does it… I rethink that when he shoots me a glare.

"I don't know what's going to happen. He's dead, I don't want to loss you too if something goes wrong," He admits. Damn it, why didn't he understand I didn't want to lose him either. If L died what makes him think he stands a chance alone?

"So I'm supposed to pretend like nothing happens now… " I say almost more to myself.

"Matt… "He started.

"No, you and Near are going out after Kira, and you want me to sit here and pretend like nothings going on… fine." I pause for a second… "I know I can't get you to change your mind, just do me one thing…" I say, letting part of my anger and hurt out.

"What?" He answers his back to me.

"Stay alive I don't want to hear you got killed before Kira is brought down, Understood?" I say.

He turns his head, blonde hair hiding everything, but his eyes seem to glow at me, "I promise, I won't die until Kira falls first," He said with a smirk.

"Good…" I mutter and just watch him pack. I still couldn't wrap my mind around him leaving…

"You realize I'm not going to stay here for long," I say as I pick up my game, time running short. I sit back down on my bed.

"I know… "He mutters, checking the room for anything he missed.

"You know were to find me if you need me, don't forget," I say to him. He nodded at me, and continued to look around. I almost laugh, pausing the game I open a drawer of my night stand, pulling out a chocolate bar I kept just in case he ran out and went crazy which tended to happen. "Here, don't think I need to hold on to it anymore." I mutter. He smiles, and grabbed it. Smiling, something only I've seen on his face… I'd miss that.

"I'm…" he started after a few moments of silence.

"If you say you're sorry for leaving I'll take the chocolate back, cause I know your not. Just don't do anything stupid will you," I snap, not in anger but out of caring… love perhaps, love for the only friend I've ever had.

"You know me," He says, making me laugh.

"That's why I don't want you to do anything stupid." He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his bag.

"I guess this is Good bye my friend," He says, his eyes going soft again, yet another thing only I've seen.

"No…" I start as I stand, walking over to him, "This is just a, I'll see you later," I said as I pulled him into a tight hug. One I didn't want to let go of.

"Yeah… I'll see you later," He mutters into my chest before backing away and walking out the door… I sigh, that boy will be the death of me…

….

Of course when I told him not to do anything stupid, I wasn't joking around. Seemed he thought I was…

I get up from my game when I hear knocking, or something like knocking, at the door of my place. I was already confused as it was pretty late to most people, and well, no one really knew where I was. Opening the door, I stood in shock, he stood there, hand over the left side of his face, blood dripping from between his fingers, down his face and neck…

"Matt…" He barely got out. I grabbed him as he started falling forward. I helped him to the sofa not far from the door, which I cleaned off rather fast, swiping it all on the ground.

"What happened?" I mutter as I ran to grab water, a cloth and some bandages.

"Explosion," Was all he said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. He passed out shortly after.

Explosion? I questioned as I cleaned the wound on his face, working my way down. Damn it Mello, I thought as I realized how bad this was, and also at the reaction when he realized, this would scar.

Working slowly I had to remove what was left of his leather vest. Cleaning the blood off his skin, than cleaning the wound itself. Cursing under my breath as I went. Normally when a person says don't do anything stupid, burning yourself in an explosion is normally one of those things on the list of what not to do.

After bandaging the wound I just sat on the floor, watching his breathing. I didn't know what to think, but I knew one thing. I was just happy that he was still alive… and happier that he was back.

….

I didn't sleep the rest of the night, I just sat on that floor playing my game and checking over Mello every once in a while. I left right when the sun came up, to run to the nearest story, getting what I needed for sure, Cigarettes, bandages, and of course chocolate… he'd freak when he woke, at least he would have something to calm him down.

I got back and Mello was still out of it, sleeping off whatever happened. I put one of the bars of chocolate I got next to him for when he woke up and than walked to the kitchen… well what should be the kitchen as it was a complete mess. Even in here computers, parts of them, games and the such laid everywhere. The fridge only had a few things in it, most of it out dated, on top of the fridge was a few bottles of liquor. I dropped the bag on the counter where I found a slightly empty spot. That's when I heard a noise from the other room. Walking in a noticed Mello starting to move and awake up.

With a moan he slowly sat up, opening his eyes, I noticed the chocolate bar in his hand. Good he had it in case he did flip…

"Welcome to the world of the living," I smirk walking over to him. Figure I can check on his burns while he's awake.

"Matt…" He mutters; voice still weak it seems. I walked back into the kitchen for a second and returned with a glass of water for him. He slowly drinks it and nodes thanks.

"Stay still, I need to see how you're healing," I told him as I started to undo the bandages from around his chest, neck than his face. Shit… it will scar, great I'm looking forward to that reaction when he realizes it himself. "So you want to explain to me what the hell happened to you," I say getting up grabbing water and a cloth again to clean him up, lighting a cigarette as I went. I started with his chest, seemed it still hurt as Mello hissed in pain before explain everything; only stopping to hiss as I cleaned his wound, or clear his throat.

….

Weeks past before Mello was fully healed… it's than he realized that he would be scared forever by the explosion. I sighed as I heard him flip out from the bathroom; I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my D.S. when he ran in.

"Matt!" He screamed chocolate in his mouth like normal.

Act dumb, best way to go, I think before replying, "Yes Mello?" I ask, not looking up from my game.

"Don't you answer me like that, look at me! How did this happen?" He exclaims in horror.

I look up for a second; the scar on the left side of his face, around his eye; fell down his neck and the left part of his chest… "Well remember that whole explosion thing that happened? Well seeing as your human, it left a mark…" I reply going back to my game. Before I could blink the D.S. was knocked from my hand. I looked up into the blazing eyes of my old friend. I could see it in his eyes; he didn't know what to think… I sighed as I stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry so much, it doesn't look all that bad," I tell him as he barely wraps his arms around me. Still shorter than me I notice first with a small smirk. This was the first time since he showed up injured that I held him like I use to.

"Doesn't look that bad," He snorts into my shirt, "Are you blind?"

"No," I say pulling him back a bit to look at him. "I think it suits you to be honest."

"How does it suit me Matt? Its hideous," Mello questioned pulling back fully.

"Not that bad," I repeat, "It's like a battle mark, to show everyone that you're a fighter. That you can't be taken down easily."

Mello thinks through my words, to be honest I didn't even know where they came from; they kind of spilled out of my mouth without thought. While I was even rethinking my words I felt warmth on my chest and two arms wrap around me. I looked down at a blonde head as I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I barely heard…

….

It's bad enough that he didn't listen to what I told him, don't do anything stupid, and he shows up after escaping an exploding building, but I wonder as I lay on the ground, with the last thought I have. If he will do what he promised...

Stay alive long enough to see Kira be brought down…. For I know now that I won't see it…

I wasn't lying to myself when I said that boy would be the death of me… but it was worth it…

AN- So there it is... Let me know what you all think please! thank you...

this is a one - shot so no, this is it just for you all to know


End file.
